Not That Girl
by xXStarrXEyedXGurlXx
Summary: She wasn't sure how it happened but somehow they began this odd relationship.They weren't friends and certainly weren't dating, but more of two people with a common purpose. To use the other to either get the ones they wanted, or use each other to forget.
1. It all started with the piano

**So this is my first Glee fic. i want to appologize if it seems ooc, i discovered its harder writing for a fanon couple. i hope you enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee.....otherwise this wouldn't be fanon and Finn would be dating Kurt (teehee!!)  
**

* * *

Rachel sat at the piano, staring at the keys. She couldn't find it in herself to play anything. Normally she'd be all for letting out her emotions through music, but it seemed that she was left without a song  
in her heart. She touched one of the keys, then another, and soon an all too familiar tune began flow from her fingertips, and she began to sing along softly.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_ _Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:  
Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Tears fell down like raindrops and made the keys slippery. Unknown to  
her at the time, a familiar football stud walked in and stopped to  
hear the girl's song.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in  
Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:  
Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

Rachel finished the song, but the words were  
incoherent as she sobbed and collapsed on the piano.

"Geez berry what is this? Days of our lives?" puck rolled his eyes and walked over to  
the piano.

Rachel shot up in surprise and wiped the tears off her face.  
"P-puck, what are you doing here?" she stuttered trying to regain her  
composure.

"Well I came in here to practice without getting hell from  
one of the football guys. But the real question is what are you doing  
in here? My mom cries less while watching Schindler's list." he raised  
his eyebrow.

"I'm trying to pour my heart out in peace due to the  
continued hurt and humiliation that afflicts me regularly. Elphaba's plight in this song seems to fit my current state of heartache." She sighed.

"Okay…I have no idea what you just said." He replied scrunching his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "I was singing because I'm sad. What's it to  
you?" she glared at him.

"Well let's just say I can't stand to watch a girl cry. I'm  
not that cruel." puck said.

"Well you certainly seemed pretty cruel throwing all those slushies at Me." she spat back.

"Hey I said I was sorry about that." He frowned. "So who's crushed Rachel Berry today?" he said  
sitting down on one the chairs.

She sighed, knowing he wasn't leaving anytime soon. "Who else?" She sighed and looked at him with sadness. "It's hard, whenever I see him and he gives me that smile, it's like he's giving me this false hope that we can be together. So then I'll desperately try and do something to win him over just to continually  
make a fool of myself." she began to choke on her words as a tear fell from her face. "and every time I know in the bottom of my heart that it's my own fault I mean even the times we've kissed, it was always me who initiated it," she continued. "it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so in love with him. I convinced myself that we could be together and that he loved me as I do him." she  
finished.

"Now that's just bull shit" puck said leaning back in his chair.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"You heard me; Finn's been playing with you for a while. I see the way he looks back at you,  
your like his little pet. Whenever he needs something from you he'll call "Rachel!" and you'll go running back to him. He encourages you with the hope that you two will ever be a possibility even though he  
knows that's pretty much impossible. True you're stupid enough to keep going back, but Finn's the asshole who keeps encouraging it. Even someone as annoying as you doesn't deserve that." Puck was going to kick himself later for actually acting like he cared about Miss Drama Queen's issues.

"No, no Finn...Finn would never do that to me, I just need to get over it. Even Kurt said so."  
Rachel stuttered.

"Um hello! He would, and he does. And what would Kurt know about normal teenage guys?" Puck chuckled.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Deep down, she knew puck was right. She was silent for a while.  
Then she got up and sat next to him in another chair.

"Why do you care?" she whispered. "Last time I checked we weren't even friends.  
Now you here listening to my idiotic problems." she mumbled.

"They're not idiotic, and it's not like I don't" he mumbled looking at the  
ground.

"Well you certainly have a weird way of showing it." she  
replied.

He laughed softly "hey I don't change for anybody, not even  
the great Rachel Berry." he rolled his eyes.

"what about you and Quinn?" she said trying to avoid any more awkward moment with her and  
Puck.

"me and Quinn are complicated," puck replied.

"Quinn and I," she corrected.

Puck glared at her "anyways... I rather not talk about it," he sighed and looked away from her empathetic face.

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. He turned and met his eyes with her  
chocolate ones. They stared at each other, letting their silent connection do all the talking. They were lonely, and the ones they wanted didn't want them back. She looked down, feeling a blush crawl on her. Rachel felt butterflies flutter up her center all the way to her face. She heard the voice in her head tell her to walk away, to get up and leave him to his own sadness just so she can go into a bathroom and get back to crying all alone. Showing emotion and weakness it said would lead her to her own downfall. But that other voice, that stupid voice that lead her to embarrassing herself in front of Finn last night, kept nagging her to stay. She stood up and smoothed her skirt and began to walk away when he grabbed her arm.  
"don't leave," he whispered then looked back up at her face.

She nodded and stood there. He stood up and let his hand glide from her arm to her hand, letting his fingers tangle with hers. He looked down into her eyes and she gave him a small smile. He leaned down and kissed her, tasting the salty tears that graced her lips only a few minutes before. She kissed back, trying to push that image of Finn out of her head. Puck began to attack her lips with a little more force,  
knowing that she was thinking of Finn. He wanted to know he was just as good as Finn, possibly better. He wanted her to know that. Her and Quinn, that Finn didn't deserve either of them. She responded just as aggressively letting all of her hurt out on his well trained lips. Her arms had tangled around his neck, pulling him closer. He responded by pulling her hips to his and slowly grinding then with his. She softly moaned while his lips were still pressed with hers. She began to nibble on his lip as his tongue traced the outline of her lips.

He smiled, tasting her lip gloss. "is that strawberry?" he whispered then  
nibbled on her earlobe.

"strawberry kiwi actually" she gasped as he grinded harder against her hips.

He chuckled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the piano and  
sat her down on its smooth finish. He attacked her lips again, this time letting his tongue slip between her strawberry kiwi lips. She met his tongue with her own, creating their own kind of a tango that only  
involved their mouths. She ran her hands through his Mohawk as he began to gentle suck on her tongue. He ran her hands up and down her sides, tracing her curves with his fingertips. She shivered at his touch, feeling the sparks fly from her skin as he touched her. He smiled against her lips, feeling prideful because he knew Finn never touched her like this. His hands lingered down to the skirt she was  
wearing, gentle rubbing the fabric between his fingers. She ran her hands up the front of his shirt, tracing his chest with her fingertips. He pushed her skirt up a little, tracing circles on her thighs. Her  
breath became shorter as his hands gradually pushed her skirt up her waist. Her fingernails gently scraped against his chest as his fingers outlined the waistband of her pink cotton panties. He groaned when her fingers would brush across his nipple ring. He began to trail his lips from her lips down her cheeks and down her neck and to her collarbone where he began to suck and nibble on it, leaving his mark showing Finn she belonged to him and only him. She sighed and ran her fingers through his Mohawk again, tracing her name on his scalp. He kept brushing his fingers against her hips, slowly inching the waistband lower and lower. Just then the door clicked open. Their heads whipped  
to the door to see Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt, all just as shocked as they were. Puck pulled Rachel off the piano and she quickly slid her skirt into place and moved her hair to cover the hicky her just  
gave her.

"wow that was so much more of Rachel then I needed to see,"  
Kurt said breaking the silence.

Mercedes just glared at puck, knowing his sexual prowess already caused one scandal in the glee club.

Artie and Tina were too shocked to say anything. Then Mr. Shue and the other members of glee walked up behind them.

"why are we all standing in the doorway, c'mon let's get seated so we can start practice." he said  
shooing the group to sit down.

They sat down as did the rest of them, still silent from the Puck-Rachel thing. Rachel scurried to a seat,  
her face pink from embarrassment while Puck acted like half of the glee club hadn't just walked in on him and Rachel about to get in on, on the piano. Finn walked in and smiled at Rachel, completely oblivious  
to the hicky being poorly hidden under her hair.

"you okay? You look a little flushed" he asked worriedly. Kurt snickered and whispered something to Mercedes.

"yeah I'm fine," she said quickly and glared at Kurt, he rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Mercedes. "just a little feverish I guess," she finished then felt her head.

"well if you're sick you should probably go home, you know the flu's been going around lately." he replied.

"Finn's right" Mr. Shue added turning from the piano to face her, "a sick female lead's pretty useless," he added.

"okay well I guess I'll just go home early today," she sighed and got up and smoothed her skirt.

"I'll take  
you home," puck added oh so nonchalantly.

"Thank you Puck" she replied smoothly and the two walked out of the choir room. Everyone stared at them in silence as they left.

Then Finn piped in "did I miss something?" and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Rachel and Puck walked out to the parking lot in silence, until Puck said,

"Next time, we need to lock the door."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!!!!**

**~L.D. Aka Ren-Ki**


	2. Hardly friends

**So here is the second chapter of Not that girl...thank you all for the reviews. I was suprised at all the feedback of this story in just the first chapter 33. oh and btw you know who......please leave, now, or risk all your moppy hair being shaved off in the night. im serious.**

**soo yea please read and enjoy!!! (except you know who xP)**

* * *

Rachel sat in his car, silent as she watched him watching the road, with a smirk on his face as usual.

"It amazes me how you're in love with that dumbass," he chuckled as he turned on to the main road.

"So he may not be the brightest crayon in the box..." she started, "but he makes up for it with kindness and pure concern," she replied looking out the window.

"Yeah that'll get you much," he rolled his eyes.

"Well you notice he has a healthy relationship with Quinn, what do you  
have?" she replied sharply.

"Well I've got a smokin hott make out buddy," he grinned and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "and Finn and Quinn's relationship is hardly healthy," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him.

"Nothing, forget it, look can we just stop talking about them?" he asked frustrated as he pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Wait why are we here? This isn't my house," she said furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"You're cute when you're annoyed." He chuckled getting out of the car.

"Noah Puckerman! What are you doing?" she yelled as he walked around the truck.

"Just shut up berry," he said opening her door. Just as she was about to say, rather yell, at  
him he interrupted her by crashing his lips into hers. Her eyes went wide with anger at first, but closed as he slipped his tongue between her lips. "We were so rudely interrupted before," he whispered. He  
kisses her again. "And Noah Puckerman never leaves anything unfinished." he finished and picked her up. Her legs clung to his hips as he carried to the back of his truck. He lies her down and as soon as he crawls in she climbs on top of him, arranging herself so she's straddling his waist.

"Someone's frisky" he chuckled.

"Shut up Puckerman" she mutters and attacks his lips as her hips grind against his.

His hands trailed down her back, tracing patterns as he went. She let her hand travel sown his chest, recollecting each curve and crevice of his chest in her mind. She remembered the feeling of being pressed against his, well 'lovely' body from the first time in her room. His hands glided down her back to her ass, rubbing and squeezing it pulling it closer to his. She softly gasped and he smiled against her lips. Her mind began to drift as he was nipping on her lip, when a vibration shot through the two.

"Shit," Puck muttered as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and Rachel rolled off. "Hello?" he asked in annoyance.

"Hey it's Finn," the other voice on the phone said.

"Yeah I figured being that's what the caller ID said," Puck rolled his eyes and looked at Rachel, who was twisting a strand of her hair nervously.

"Right, uh well I wondering if Rachel got how okay, um we all were," Finn said awkwardly.

"Dude did you put me on speaker?" Puck growled.

"Yes he did!" Kurt said, "We just wanna make sure you didn't rape our female lead or anything like that," he finished.

"Oh like I could," Puck chuckled looking at a blushing Rachel, "Do you have any idea what she keeps in her purse? I'd rather get a second circumcision and become a monk before I go down that road,"

"Oh I highly doubt that," Rachel retorted a little bit too loud. She covered her mouth in fear that someone heard her.

"Rachel?!? You're not home yet?" Finn asked.

"Uh…" Puck stammered when Rachel snatched the phone.

"Don't worry about me Finn, Puck took me to the store so I could pick up some cold medicine. We're on our way to my house right now," Rachel explained.

"Bet she's making out with him again," Mercedes muttered in the background.

"Excuse me Mercedes, my personal life is none of any of your business, none of you. So I'd appreciate it if the events from earlier did not become common gossip for you to solicit to anyone who pleases. I will you all tomorrow and goodbye." Rachel snapped the phone shut.

"Wow, that was kinda hot," Puck chuckled.

"Glad you were entertained," She sighed. He went to grab her again when she stopped him.

"What wrong babe?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Noah, but I'm not really in the mood to make out after that." She sighed.

"Okay…sooo what do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"I don't know…" she looked at the road. "I can't go home yet, my dad's still think I'm at Glee."

"C'mon, I've got my IPod," he pulled out his Itouch. Rachel scooted over to him and took an earbud.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked.

'Doing what?" Puck asked defensively.

"Being nice," She replied

"You act like I'm a total asshole all the time' he chuckled.

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Look, let's just say my life sucks and it looks like yours does too," Puck said browsing through the song list, "so why can't we be pathetic together?" he smiled.

"Okay," she said slowly, "but we're not in a relationship," She clarified.

"Right, we're hardly friends. This is us enjoying the fact we're two hot lonely Jews." He replied.

"And surprisingly I'm okay with that," she replied and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're okay with that cause I'm a stud and you know it," he chuckled. She hit him playfully in the chest.

"You're just lucky that I don't care today," she mumbled and snuggled into his chest. He chuckled and laid his arm around her.

~:~

Rachel's eyes fluttered open to find her in a parking lot, snuggling with a familiar football player. Despite the dream she'd just had, it wasn't Finn. She sat up and looked around, then she pulled the phone out of Puck's pocket. Puck felt the movement in his pants and stirred awake.

"Morning sunshine," he smiled and sat up.

"Noah, its six forty five." She stated with a frown.

"Shit I gotta pick up my sister!" he grabbed his iPod and climbed out of the bed of his truck, with Rachel following.

"I think it's a little late for that," she sighed.

"No she had Girl Scouts or some crap like that," he groaned, 'it ended at like six, my mom's gonna kill me," He climbed in the cab and Rachel followed. "And I've gotta get you home," he said looking at her.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get your sister," Rachel said.

"But your dads—" he started.

"—will be fine," she smiled, "they'll be more than happy to discover I've been socializing outside of school and Glee," she finished his sentence. He shrugged and started the truck. They drove in silence for a while until they pulled into the Lima Jewish Community Center parking lot. They saw a lone girl in a brownie uniform standing in front with an annoyed face, glaring at Puck.

"You're late," she stated with a frown as she climbed into the back of his truck.

"Leah, this is Rachel. Rachel, Leah," Puck sighed.

"Hi," Leah smiled, "are you Noah's girlfriend?" she asked leaning over the seat. Puck laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ex- girlfriend actually,' Rachel smiled.

"Is that why you took so long?" Leah frowned, "Cause you were breaking up with Rachel?"

"Hardly," Puck said.

"No we've been broken up for a few weeks, and I broke up with him," Rachel said looking at puck with a smile.

"Well that sucks, I like you," Leah smiled, "you're a lot nicer than that Santana girl," Leah said looking at puck.

"Leah, will you please butt out of my love life," Puck groaned.

"She calls me 'that kid'! She's horrid!" Leah retorted.

"Well I like you too Leah," Rachel smiled, "You remind me of me when I was your age,"

"God, there's a turn on," Puck groaned. Rachel smacked his arm and Leah giggled.

"Soo are you coming over for dinner?" Leah asked.

"Actually I've gotta take her home," Puck said as he turned on Rachel's street.

"Oh… well she should come over sometime," Leah said to Puck. Leah smiled at Rachel "It be fun,"

"Okay Leah, will do," Puck rolled his eyes and pulled into Rachel's driveway.

"Bye Leah, it was nice meeting you," Rachel said as she got out. She walked around the front of the truck and Puck rolled down the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled.

"Okay," she gave him a small smile. "I'll text you later," she whispered and walked away. He smirked as he watched her walk back to her house.

"You're such a jerk," Leah sighed.

"What?" Puck asked incredulously.

"She's your girlfriend and you can't even bother to walk her to the door?" Leah folded her arms in disappointment.

"She's not my girlfriend," he groaned driving away.

"Gee I wonder why," Leah scoffed.

"Will you shut up!" he frowned, "wha-what do you know about relationships anyways?" Puck ask frustrated.

"Obviously more than you," Leah mumbled as Puck drove them home.

~:~

Rachel opened her locker and put her AP world history book in. she looked in the little mirror at the back as she fluffed her hair and reapplied her strawberry kiwi lip gloss, when she was startled by him.

"You lied," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Excuse me?" she gasped in surprise.

"You said you were gonna text me last night, and you didn't." he explained leaning against the locker next to her.

"Oh right, forgot about that," She replied. "Soo can I help you with something?" she turned back to her locker.

"I don't know," he smirked, leaning over her, "you tell me," He turned her around and gave her an evil grin.

"Noah," she whispered, "you seriously aren't gonna do this now? In front of everybody?" she frowned.

"Why not?" he smirked. Before she could reply he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes went wide with anger as they usually do when he cuts her off, but he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer before she could pull away. She stopped fighting, closed her eyes and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He smirked again and slipped his tongue between her lips. She sucked his tongue desperately, knowing the bell would ring soon and she'd have to see Finn and lose this feeling of euphoria that she got from Puck. He lifted her up slightly, giving him better access to her strawberry kiwi lips. She sighed, feeling his firm body pressing her against the metal of her locker. She heard the tardy bell ring, but she could barely hear it due to all the feelings inside her cloud her senses. She watched slowly as Puck put her down and whispered, "See ya later," and he ran down the hall. Rachel stared in silence and disbelief as she watched the man who did this to her. He lips were swollen and her hair messy, but the worse feeling was her lack of control on the entire situation. She was nothing but a toy for Puck, and she knew that and in semi-full conscious allowed it. Because she knew being a toy for Puck was better than being nothing but a joke to Finn. The final bell rang and Rachel was still standing at her locker, dumbfounded. Rachel knew there was something seriously wrong with her as she walked to her first period class. Because for the first time, Rachel Berry walked into class late.

**

* * *

**

Reviews are like gifts...so please leave one for me!!! 33

**~Ren-ki aka L.D.**


	3. Update

**sooo yea i graduated today =D=D=D and now its mah summer before i start college in tha fall...and i think i've made a desision...i've decided to put Fall to Pieces on Hiatus for now...i've lost inspiration on it and i was truely considering cancelling it all together...cause the few months i started posting again no one actually cared...but i am starting a few new stories so hopfully those will flow a little better...i do have a job (haha yes ;D) im a cashier at sears...sooo yep yep if anyone would like to say anything on my dieing story please leave me a comment...and i think my Glee story, Not That Girl just died altogether with the finishing of the season so i've just quit on that one, but the good news is i have a new one in the works so yep yep...if anyone wants to continue either stories then just let me know and i'll be happy to let you, just don't take it without asking (i'll say yes, but i just wanna be let known) so yes just wanted to update everyone about whats going on**

**later biznitches :)**

**~LaLa Lauren aka L.D. aka Ren-Ki**


End file.
